Leben
by crimson75
Summary: Was ist Leben, wenn alles, was man kannte Tod ist?
1. Lee POV

Title: Leben; Author: crimson; Date: 21.11.2005; Series/Season: season one; Rating: PG; Category: Angst; Word count: 485; Pairing/Focus: LEE; Summary: Es gab keine Antworten. Es konnte keine geben.; Spoiler: -

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Ich habe in LEBEN mehrere alleinstehende POVs zusammengefasst, die sich mit den Gedanken und Gefühlen der einzelnen Charaktere während 33 beschäftigen.

* * *

Langsam tickte die Uhr ihrem Ziel entgegen. Eine unendliche Last schien auf ihm zu liegen. Erneut schickte er ihm fremde Menschen in den absehbaren Tod. Erneut stellte er sich diese eine Frage: Warum ich? Es war nicht sein fehlendes Selbstbewusstsein oder ein ängstliches Aufbäumen. Vielmehr zersetzte ihn diese Frage in einen Zustand der Reue. 

Warum ich? Warum musste ich überleben? Was macht mich so besonders? Warum dieser Schrecken? Wer entschied über sein Hiersein? Warum war er nicht bei seinen Freunden, Kameraden? Wie konnte dies alles geschehen? Warum hat es keiner vorhergesehen? Warum konnte nichts gegen dieses ende getan werden? Warum war es denen möglich die gesamte Verteidigung zu eliminieren? Warum?

Er konnte auf keine seiner Fragen eine Antwort finden. Keine Antwort schien all die Zerstörung, den Schmerz, die Angst zu erklären. Nichts war, wie es zu sein hatte. Wie vorher.

Vorher? Wann hatte er begonnen in vor und nach einzuteilen? Wann hatte er begonnen eine unsichtbare, unbegreifbare starre Mauer zu ziehen? Eine Mauer zwischen jetzt und früher? Wann hatte er die Zukunft gestrichen?

Seine Kehle schien sich zusammenzuziehen. Er musste hart schlucken, um das ihn erstickende Gefühl der Schuld zu unterdrücken. Unsicherheit überwältigte ihn. Niemand, den er kannte, keiner seiner Freunde lebte noch, seine Familie... Jeder, den er einmal gekannt hatte Tod... TOD! Okay, vielleicht nicht jeder. Er hatte immer noch Kara, seinen Vater. Manche hatten niemanden mehr. Wirklich niemanden. Und nicht nur dieses drückende Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Diese Leere, die sich schleichend in ihm ausbreitete, die ihn allmählich zu verschlingen drohte. Erschöpft blickte er in die ausgezerrten, überspannten Gesichter vor ihm. Unbewusst blieb er an grünen Augen hängen. Vertraute Augen. Und dennoch so fremde, ihm unbekannte. Grün.

Seit wann waren diese Augen grün? Seit wann fehlte ihnen dieses Glühen. Die Lebensfreude? Der Optimismus?

Er hatte Kara vermutlich noch nie so verwundbar, erschöpft gesehen. Vor ihm saßen nur halbtote Menschen, Menschen ohne Aussicht, Menschen, die sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben hatten. Aber Karas Anblick irritierte ihn. Versetzte ihn in einen unbekannten Zustand der Angst. Der Panik. Seit er sie kannte sprühten diese Augen vor Glück. Vor Liebe. Vor Selbstbewusstsein. Doch nun...

Ihre Welt ist untergegangen. Ihr Leben nicht. Sinnlosigkeit überspülte ihn. Er hatte vergessen, warum er lebte. Wofür er lebte. Ob er überhaupt noch lebte. War er nicht auch eine Art Maschine geworden? Er ist in einen Trott verfallen. Einen sich stetig wiederholenden, tödlichen Ablauf der Zeit. Er lebte nur für 33 Minuten. Dann wurde er wiedergeboren. Wiedergeboren um zu sterben. 33 Minuten Leben. Und dennoch nur ein Zyklus der Untätigkeit.

Warum wiederholte er ständig dieselben Schritte? Warum erklärte sich und den Ablauf zum 237. Mal? Wieder dieses Warum? Warum Ich? Warum nicht jemand anderes? Warum jetzt? Warum? Er fand keine Antworten, würde es vermutlich auch nie. Es gab keine. Es konnte keine geben.


	2. Kara POV

Title: Leben

Fandom: BSG2003

Author: crimson

Date: 29.10.2005

Series/Season: season one

Rating: PG

Category: -

Word count: 316

Pairing/Focus: KARA

Summary: Nur ein dünner Faden trennt Leben und Tod.

Spoiler: -

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

Müdigkeit. UnendlicheMüdigkeit überkam sie. Erfasste sie. Lies sie nicht mehr los. Verzweifelt versuchte Kara sie zu verdrängen. Gegen sie anzukämpfen. Sie beiseite zuschieben. Sie saß in einer Viper, Müdigkeit war das Letzte, das sie gebrauchen konnte. Müdigkeit war tödlich. Tödlich. Tod. Ein ständiger Begleiter in ihrem Leben. Leben... Tod... Schmerz.

Einem grauen Schleier gleich legte sich die Erinnerung über ihr Herz. Ihre Seele. In der Dunkelheit huschten die Bilder vergangener Tage an ihr vorbei. Ein Lächeln schien ihr entgegen. Verwandelte sich in einen Feuerball. Verglühte zu einer qualvollen Sternschnuppe am dunklen Himmel.

Nie hatte sie sich dem Ende näher gefühlt. Nie mehr Angst gehabt die Deckcrew nicht wiederzusehen. Angst. Sie hatte keine Angst. Nicht sie. Kara wusste es war eine Lüge. Es gab zuviel, vor dem sie ihr Leben lang Angst hatte. Zuviel das sich ihr auf die Brust gelegt hatte. Sie zu ersticken drohte. Zuviel, das sie verlieren konnte... Verloren hatte. Im Augenwinkel nahm sie Lees Viper wahr. Angst. Der kalte Griff um ihr Herz verengte sich. Sie hatte noch nie Angst um sich selbst. Nie um Lee. Aber Lee zu verlieren wäre zuviel. Nicht nur für sie. Noch mehr für den Alten. Für die Crew. Sie brauchten jemanden, an dem sie sich aufrichten konnten. Der ihnen die Stabilität, die Hoffnung geben konnt, die Lee Adama in sich trug.

Sie hatte die misstrauischen Blicke der anderen Piloten gesehen. Ihre skeptischen Bemerkungen. Ein Fremder. Ein Ersatz. Unerfahren. Doch Kara wusste, welche Kraft in diesem Mann steckte, sie kannte den unbeugsamen Willen hinter diesen blauen Augen. Unterbewusst hörte sie seine Stimme. Wie von weit weg. Sie kannte die Anweisungen. Sie konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie in den letzten fünf Tagen durch ihre Ohren hallten.

Starsinnig schüttelte sie die Müdigkeit ab. Blickte zu den Sternen, in die Unendlichkeit. Leben und Tod. Beide schienen sich unüberbrückbar gegenüber zu stehen. Und dennoch verband sie ein zarter Faden.


	3. Dee POV

Title: Leben; Fandom: BSG2003; Author: crimson; Date: 23.11.2005; Series/Season: season one; Rating: PG; Category: Angst; Word count: 369; Pairing/Focus: DEE; Summary: Die klaren Laute, die durch ihre Hörer gingen, die sich an ihr festsaugten, ihr den Lebenswillen zu rauben schienen.; Spoiler: -

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

* * *

Das juckende Gefühl hinter ihren Augen ließ nicht nach, verstärkte sich mit jeder Minute, die sie sich zwang in den geschäftigen Raum zu sehen. In ihren Ohren schienen alle Geräusche verstärkt zu werden. Das sonst so leise Rauschen der Kanäle dröhnte in ihrem Kopf. Die Augen schließend spürte sie Erleichterung über sie hinweg waschen.

Sie konnte sich an ihren Vater erinnern, wie er gegen ihren Eintritt in die Flotte war. Die Geschichten ihres Großvaters. Ihre Mutter, die ihr erklärte, wie schwer es sei Menschen beim Sterben zu sehen. Dass es vermutlich die schlimmste Erfahrung war, welche man besitzten konnte. Eine Erfahrung, die sich einem ins Gedächtnis einbrannte. Einen nie mehr losließ. Sie musste es wissen, die Anschläge auf Saggitarion hatten sie nie wirklich losgelassen. Nie hatte ihre Mutter diese Bilder verarbeiten können, sich ihnen zu stellen schien ihr unmöglich.

Wäre sie hier würde Dee ihr beipflichten. Doch nicht die Bilder, nicht die Leichen vertieften sich in ihrem Kopf, ließen ihre Gedanken nicht mehr los. Nein nicht das Sehen, dass Hören drohte sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Seit sechs Tagen lauschte sie dem Leben und Sterben. Menschen, die sie kannte, an die sie glaubte vertrauten ihr ihre letzten Worte an. Sie vernahm die stummen Gebete aus der Ewigkeit des Alls. Die leise gemurmelten Worte blieben in ihren Ohren hängen, hallten wie ein Donner in den Bergen nach. Sie war nie allein, ließ die Piloten nie allein. Das starke Gefühl Einsamkeit hatte sich ihres Herzens bemächtigt, verdrängte die Müdigkeit.

Ihre Familie war gegangen. Sie fühlte es und wollte es dennoch nicht wahrhaben.

Dee hatte mit diesem erdrückenden Gefühl des Verlusts abgeschlossen, zu viele bekannte Gesichter waren in der Dunkelheit des Nichts verschwunden. Sie hatte sie mit in die Verbannung geschickt, ihr sicherer Tod war. Die ersten Stunden nach dem Angriff hätten die schlimmsten sein müssen. Doch die Massen, die in den wenigen Minuten der Erinnerung verschwanden waren nicht greifbar. Sie besaßen zu viele Gesichter, zu viele Stimmen... Nein, die einzelnen waren ihre Bürde. Die klaren Laute, die durch ihre Hörer gingen, die sich an ihr festsaugten, ihr den Lebenswillen zu rauben schienen, verstörten sie mehr. Legten sich auf ihre Seele, umhüllten sie einem Tuch gleich.

Ein Leichentuch aus schriller Stille.


End file.
